Sin Palabras
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: Lo mismo que la mayoría de las mañanas, sabia que estaba despierto, pero Domeki no le dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Su relación siempre fue así, no había palabras...


**Otro fic antiguo xD**

**Espero que os guste y gracias por leer**

Watanuki hacia rato que se había despertado, sin embargo como desde que se había convertido en el nuevo propietario de la tienda no tenía porque levantarse a una hora exacta, aun seguía en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Oyó un tenue pitido de alarma a su lado y notó como el cuerpo situado a su espalda se revolvía. Al poco tiempo se dejo de oír aquel llamativo sonido y sintió como se vaciaba la cama.

Lo mismo que la mayoría de las mañanas, sabia que estaba despierto, pero Domeki no le dijo nada.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Su relación siempre fue así, no había palabras...

Kimihiro se acomodo en la cama que ahora tenía para él solo, estirándose y poniendo en cruz los brazos. Se suponía que con tanto espacio estaría mas cómodo, pero echaba algo en falta...

Cuando Domeki volvió se encontró al propietario de la tienda en el salón principal. Echado y fumando en pipa. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa nueva afición suya.

- Buenas tardes.- dejó escapar Watanuki junto con una bocanada de humo.

Domeki hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo y fue a su habitación. Al poco volvió a salir cambiado de ropa.

- Hoy ceno con los de clase.- dijo.- No me esperéis despiertos.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse suspiro cabizbajo.

- Watanuki...

Estoy bien Mokona.- una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en su rostro.

Esa noche cenó poco y se fue a dormir. Pero esa cama se había convertido en algo demasiado grande para él solo. Se giró a la derecha, y poco a poco se fue desplazando al lado que solía ocupar Domeki. Con la cara casi completamente tapada por la almohada suspiró. Se sentía estúpido. Odiaba ese sentimiento en su interior que lo ataba a Domeki, que dejaba que Domeki hiciera lo que quisiera con él... Sabia que no le caía mal, lo de que casi no hablara era porque le habían educado así. Pero un sentimiento tan grande... No se podía guardar, él mismo lo intentaba y no podía. Pero no notaba lo mismo por parte del otro.

Se giró, quedando mirando hacia la izquierda. Quería dormir, de veras que quería. Pero los pensamientos que no dejaban de atormentarlo se lo impedían. Cerró los ojos, recordando las noches pasadas con Shizuka. Así lo llamaba en esos momentos, queriendo que fuera algo especial. El otro no decía nada, acariciaba todo su cuerpo con sus dedos, besándolo de vez en cuando, disfrutando al máximo de ese cuerpo que estaba bajo él. Le miraba con posesibidad, eso si que lo notaba. Pero, para Kimihiro eso no era amor, para él esa mirada solo representaba la euforia del momento... Domeki algún día se iría y él se quedaría ahí solo.

En ese momento sintió la puerta de la habitación. Suavizó su respiración para fingir estar dormido. No imaginaba que volvería tan pronto.

Domeki al ver donde se había dormido sonrió. Se desvistió y acomodó a su lado. Al ir a taparse con la sabana terminó de tapar al otro también, para que quedara como estaba antes. Llevo su mano hasta los labios de Kimihiro y con suavidad los acaricio con delicadeza.

- Ya estoy en casa.- susurró.

Watanuki se quedo petrificado por dentro ante la caricia y el comentario. Y lentamente, muy lentamente se fue acercando a Domeki, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en su rostro. Intentaba controlarse, pero el esbozo de una sonrisa se dibujo en su labios, la cual no paso desapercibida para Shizuka. Así se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto, pero también de algo más. Que esa sonrisa era la respuesta a lo que había dicho, y después de pensar lo adorable que era, comprendió la actitud extraña que a veces rondaba a Watanuki. Recordó algo que Yuko había dicho hacia mucho tiempo: las palabras eran muy importantes. Suspiro, él no era bueno en eso. Pero Watanuki era idiota, si no se lo decían claramente no se enteraba de nada. Lo maldijo en su cabeza por estrecho de sesera. Pero bueno, parecía que de algo se había enterado el otro aquella noche. Ya habría tiempo para decirle mas cosas...


End file.
